1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a built-in core body in a ready-made knot of a necktie, for maintaining a neat shape of the knot and for enabling a narrow band portion of the tie body to easily slide therethrough when putting on or taking off the necktie.
2. Description of the Related Arts
A necktie assembly having a ready-made knot is known in the art, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,979 granted to the present applicant and issued on Mar. 19, 1985. In the above patent, there is provided a necktie assembly, as shown in FIG. 1, comprising a tie body 2 consisting of wide and narrow bands 2a and 2b longitudinally connected to each other. The narrow band 2b has an interlining (not shown) with a longitudinal slot along at least a portion thereof. A core body 3, as shown in FIG. 2, is provided for forming a ready-made knot 4 in the tie body, having a curved channel 5. The knot 4 is prepared by longitudinally folding a portion of the narrow band 2b along the slot of the interlining and inserting the same into the channel 5 of the core body 3 so that the longitudinally folded state of the band is maintained by frictional engagement with the inner wall of the channel 5. A middle portion of the narrow band 2b is then wrapped around the core body 3 to form two layers on the core body 3, and a free end of the wide band 2a is inserted between the layers, from top to bottom. The wrapped portions of the wide band 2a are fixed to each other by a sewing thread or the like to maintain a good appearance of the knot 4.
Before putting on the necktie, a loop formed by tie body 2 is enlarged by pulling the narrow band 2b upward through the core body 3 (in this case, a fastener 7 connecting the loop may be detached). Then the free end of the narrow band 2b is pulled downward through the core body 3 so that the necktie is snugly fitted around the neck. Thereafter, means for securing a length of the narrow band 2b in this position, such as a needle 6, is applied to the length of the narrow band 2b accommodated in the channel of the core body 3, as shown in FIG. 3, which means is inserted in a hole bored through the core body 3. Such means are also disclosed in the above U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,979.
The securing means disclosed in the above U.S. Patent, however, has a complicated structure formed of a plurality of members separate from the main part of the core body and is built-in to the core body. Therefore, the total cost for manufacturing and assembling the core body becomes expensive.